The new story
by shattered-soul-of an-angel
Summary: This story is being rewritten sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Hello pls enjoy!

The one's inside the prentices are the meaning of Ahiru's quaks

Italic are their thoughts or what they're thinking

thats all pls enjoy review if you like!

* * *

After all the things that has happened in Kinkan town Princess Tutu turned back into a duck and was being taken cared of Fakir. While Fakir continued to write the story of Kinkan town. After graduating from elementary class going up into being a High school student Fakir decided to build a house near a lake beside the school.

"Hey Ahiru, Do you think Mytho's having a happy life right now?" fakir asked as he stopped writing and looked at a yellow colored duck with clear blue eyes.

"quak! quak quak quak quak!" said the duck while nodding (you worry to much about Mytho And I assure you his very happy and safe right now)

"You really think his happy and safe with Kreahe don't you. I really don't know why but I can understand you." he said while smiling

. After a few more hours of writing Fakir stood up lifted a sleeping Ahiru from his lap and headed towards his room. Fakir brought Ahiru to a small blue colored basket with matching blue blanket and pillows.

"Sleep well Ahiru" he said before placing Ahiru in the basket on a table beside his bed before going to bed. It was already midnight when Ahiru woke up from a voice which was calling her she got out of the room leaving the door opened.

Following the voice she headed towards the lake where she and Fakir spent time together. When suddenly a figure rose from the lake clad in a black coat with matching black mask that covered his face entirely from being exposed. Ahiru stepped away from the lake obviously scared of what she witnessed

"Ahiru I bring you no harm so don't be afraid. I came here to give you gift from the people whom you have helped during the time of great sadness caused by Drosselmeyer." said a voice which seemed to be coming from all directions.

"Quak quak quak quak quak?" she replied (But the only person I helped were Mytho and Kreahe. How can that be?)

"Yes that is true. Remember the people whom you danced and talked with whom was holding the Prince's heart. They had their own stories to fulfill that ends with a sad ending but you helped them not realizing it you helped them by removing all the sorrow and hurt from their hearts causing their stories to have a happy ending."

"quak quak" Ahiru said looking down ( I did that)

"Yes you did and now they want to repay you by giving you a happy ending as well" he said while taking out a pendant that looks exactly like her pendant before although inside the crimson stone it held a bright white stone that shined through the night. Placing it around her neck she began to glow her wings turned to arms her feathers turned to skin. In just a moment she was a human again although she was taller and her hair is no longer tied instead she let it down and reached her waist.

"I...I...I'm human again!" she screamed as she saw her reflection in the water wearing a simple white gown that reached her knees.

"Yes But I must warn you Ahiru that pendant is much more powerful than your past pendant that can turn you into Princess Tutu. But beware that stone inside is easily concurred by any emotion and if it filled with hatred it will bring misfortune and misery to others, Ahiru I know this will hurt you but we think its better if no one remembers you not even Fakir. If you ever have connection with other peoples hearts the stone will be awaken and a new story shall begin. Fate shall repeat itself and the ring of time shall once again awaken the sorrows others causing Drosselmeyer to be reborn again in the world of despair." he said while looking at Ahiru whom fell on her knees

"So I can't be together with anyone whom witnessed Princess Tutu?" she said as she looked at the man floating above the lake

"I'm sorry but fate can't be stopped." he said while shaking his head. "I must take my leave now farewell we shall see each other again" he said while disappearing

"WAIT!" she screamed but it was too late he was gone.

Fakir woke up hearing Ahiru scream at first he thought he was imagining things but then he realized that Ahiru was no longer in bed he stood up and ran around the house looking for her.

"Where is she?" he thought "Ahiru!" he screamed running out the house. He reached the lake panting looking around for Ahiru. Only to find a girl facing of him

"Ahiru...Ahiru your...your back!" he said with shocked and delight he walked near her and unexpectedly hugged her. "But how?" he said breaking the hug.

"Fakir gomenasai but its no use telling you besides you wont even remember you don't need to know Fakir you don't need to know...anything nor everything" she said as tears streamed down her face while she glowed bright yellow.

"Ahiru!...wait!" Fakir said but was engulfed by the bright light

"Goodbye Fakir have a normal life together with everyone" she said as the light soon grew bigger and larger until it enveloped the whole town.

Pls read the second chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks after the incident Ahiru was once again studying in Kinkan academy as a new she was wearing a white blouse that reach till her elbows and a matching white skirt that reached till her knees.

Many admired her for her beauty and talent she was known to be an excellent dancer although she was popular she seldom talks with people and chooses to stay away from her past friends.

Although it hurts her she just watches them have a happy and normal life. Uzura being a normal kid, Fakir always in the library researching the books and treating Uzura like a little sister.

Pique and Lillie spending time with Mitsuki a girl from the apprentice class. Then she remembered the time when her friends would always help her out and giving her some advices to graduate from the apprentice class easily. But then she felt pain in her heart although it was just for a moment it hurt so much like some one was ripping out her heart.

"It's been 9 months ever since I erased all their memories" she said while walking toward the fountain at the school garden. Stopping from her tracks she looked through the library window where in Fakir stood reading a book not noticing her. When he finally did notice her Ahiru was walking towards her next class which she will be partnered with Fakir to dance a Pas De Laux.

"_Fakir seems to be back to his old self and I'm glad._" she thought to herself while she smiled a very sad smile

"_What's with that girl always quite and avoiding others? Well why should I care?_" he thought to himself and when he looked at the clock it was 15 minutes till the next class. "I guess I should prepare for the next class maybe I can go there early as well." he said not knowing that Ahiru was going to be there as well.

Ahiru got to the classroom first and started dancing when music started. She stopped for a while and saw it was the pianist playing the piano so she continued dancing noticing somebody was watching her from the shadows.

"What are you doing here so early? It's still 5 minutes before class starts." said a voice behind her.

"I should be asking the same thing, Fakir. Tell me, don't you get tired of watching someone dance behind a door secretly for almost 10 minutes?" she replied looking at Fakir whom came in the room.

"Whatever!" He replied then looked away going back to his locker room

"Still the same I see. You really never change" she whispered to herself looking at Fakir. Unluckily Fakir stopped from his tracks and heard her; facing her once again he asked "What do you mean by that?"

"Huh?" Ahiru said pretending to not understand what he meant.

"What do you mean by "_Still the same I see? You really never change_" he asked again mimicking her words while walking towards her then stopped when they were near each other.

"What are you talking about I never said anything. You must be imagining things!" she said with a hint of worry in her voice that Fakir didn't miss.

"I know what I heard! So tell me have we met before for you to judge if I didn't change or if I did change at all? You don't even know me and yet your judging me!" he asked really mad because someone was judging him again without even knowing the real him. Not knowing he hurt her heart, but she just stayed emotionless.

"_I can't believe you just said that Fakir, but I can't blame you its was my decision to erase you memories about me and what happened when we fought side by side to save Mytho. I need to stay away from your but you just keep on making it harder for me_." she thought to herself while trying to stop a tear from falling.

"Don't accuse me of something I will never do to anyone! _Especially to you_" she screamed but just whispered the last part but then again Fakir still heard her.

"There's something you're not telling me. I want to know what it is, since you think you know me more than I know myself." said Fakir when the door opened and students in their uniforms started bursting in with Neko-sensei following behind.

"Ah... Ahiru-san I see you came early with Fakir-san to practice for your performance let us see now shall we" he said smiling at them

"Hai!" they both said in unison as they separated "We'll continue our conversation later." he whisper as they dance the Pas De Laux

"I have no intention of doing that. That conversation will only lead us to rivalry." she replied "And I'm not used talking or spending time with someone hot headed and easily frustrated like you" she continued when Fakir suddenly had a vision of a girl dressed in whit looking at him with a sad smile.

"_What was that?"_ thought Fakir to himself while twirling Ahiru in his arm and finally finished their dance with a pose.

"Very good I see you make an excellent team. You may take your seat now I have some wonderful news for all of you. As you know the school festival will be starting next week. And because every year there is a celebratory dance I need a volunteer to lead. Will you be interested to volunteer Ahiru-san.?" he asked facing Ahiru

"Id be honored" Ahiru replied while the others clapped as approval.

"Although you will need a partner who'd like to dance with Ahiru-san during the school festival?" he asked looking at his student

"I will" a voice said in the crowd and every body was shocked to see it was….

Hoped you enjoyed..I was planning to make the partner a secret but its kinda obvious who he is…..


	3. Chapter 3

ENJOY ! :D

* * *

"I will!" said a voice from the crowd of students when a figure slowly stood up and walked to the center towards Ahiru and Neko-sensei.

Everyone was shocked that Fakir _The Ice King _and also the No. 1 popular male idol in school would be interested in pairing up with Ahiru the No. 1 female idol.

"Very well, Fakir-san would you kindly sit next to Ahiru-sa. You and Ahiru-san shall stay after school starting today to decide on what kind of celebratory dance to lead on the school festival." Neko-sensei said as he continued to explain what to do.

"Listen up; I'm only doing this because I want to finish our conversation." Fakir whispered giving Ahiru a glare.

"Then I'll tell you right here and now I DON'T WANT TO CONTINUE OUR CONVERSATION nor do I want to talk about anything else." she said giving him the same evil glare. But they both stopped their conversation when Neko-sensei announced what kind of dance they will be leading.

"You to shall also be practicing the basics of dancing _The Passion_! " he exclaimed posing with his feet across each other and his right hand holding a rose while his left hand was placed on his the mere mention of _The Passion_ all the girls screamed a deafening screech that was soon replaced by rumors.

"Isn't that dance for couples? And on what I know it's and old tradition.. What was the tradition again" asked Pique while facing Lillie

"Yeah I know it an old tradition it was said to be if you dance it with the person you love you two shall never be separated forever even after death." Lillie replied

Once upon a time there was a girl whom fell if in love with a man. But the man was engage to another girl. Many tried to prevent them from falling in love but it was too late. The man fell in love with the girl. Suddenly wings appeared on the girls back she was an angel from the heavens. But still the man love her. They danced and danced until midnight. But the girls wings disappeared because the man left. And when he came back he found the angel with white wings but when her wings appeared they changed color and turned to pitch black. The man was scared but he loved her, the girl was hurt when the man stepped back when she neared him but he didn't leave instead he danced for her. Suddenly a devil appeared and killed the angel the man love then when he neared her, her wings turned to white again then he knew he has been fooled by the devil so he dance all day and night in order to show his passion and love for the angel. But after that he disappeared and his body was never found. It was said that the angel took his soul and body to the Goddess of Passion where in he was to dance forever for the angel.

"It was such a sad story they teach _The Passion_ and its legend to us in order to have an inspiration." said Pique while showing a dreamy look

"It's supposed to be danced by couples only right? Then why will Fakir-kun and Ahiru-san dance it? Besides on what I know bad fortune will befall on you if you dance with the person you don't love" Mitsuki asked facing Neko-sensei whom ever heard their conversation

"Yes that is true Mitsuki-san only couples can dance it. But Fakir-san and Ahiru-san has so much talent remember _The Passion _is not just a dance it will cause you great effort and besides their talent they both have proved themselves worthy to dance _The Passion_. And Mitsuki-san don't believe in rumors so quickly like Pique-san and Lillie-san" he said while looking at the two girls beside Mitsuki with a frightening look while Pique and Lillie sweatdroped and shivered at the same time.

"Neko-sensei please don't be too harsh on pique-san and Lillie-san. People sometimes stay the way they were before. Besides aren't you used to them after being their teacher for 2 years straight?" Ahiru said while laughing a little because of their actions which caused everybody to blush except for Fakir since he was facing the other way and was quite a few feet away from Ahiru.

"Kawai...!" everyone said softly as every boy and girl (excluding Fakir) were blushing...

"Ahiru-san you're laughing in front of everybody for the first time!" Mitsuki exclaimed, still looking at Ahiru. That got Fakir's attention but was too late since at the mere mention of the world _laughing_ her smile together with her laugh faded away in a blink of an eye.

"Ah! Gomenasai I wasn't aware of that" she said apologetically facing the floor.

"Did you study here before? How did you know were still the same students as before? And how did you know that Neko-sensei was our teacher during that time?" Lillie asked with a curios face while Fakir was looking intensely at Ahiru.

"Ahhh...umm" she said while pretending to think "_I have to think of an excuse, I hope this works_" she thought to herself

"I heard it from some students this morning they seem to talk about you two a lot so I over heard them a bit" she said when suddenly the school bell rang.

"Everyone we will meet here again after your lunch" announced Neko-sensei as everybody went out. "Except for you Ahiru-san I'd like to discuss something's with you" he said as he motioned her to follow him into his office.

Once they got there he sat down on his chair and beckoned Ahiru to sit as well.

"Ahiru-san I'd like to talk to you about your relationship to my students and this school you seem to know a lot even though you're a new student. Tell me Ahiru-san have you been here before?" he asked seriously as he asked those questions Ahiru froze in her place for a moment.

"I...I...Yes, I have " she said looking at the floor

"Then how come I don't recall seeing you here Ahiru-san?" he said while looking at her straight in the eyes.

* * *

Hope you get a little anxious and excited! Review if you want to!


	4. Chapter 4

Enjoy! I'm So SORRY that chapter 3 is short!

* * *

"Please answer the question, Ahiru-san." Neko sensei said looking intensely at Ahiru.

"Well…I… you see Neko-sensei I come visit this place once in a while and I always watch you teach Pique and Lillie before. And I have friends here before we would always meet outside the school and talk, we talked allot about Pique and Lillie and even...Fakir. That's why I know so much." Ahiru replied smiling

"Then who and where are your friends right now?" He asked with curiosity it took a while before Ahiru answered

"They were my senpai's but…their gone now they died in a car accident trying to save me.." she replied with her bangs covering her eyes as memories of that unfortunate day flashed all around her head causing a tear to slide down on her cheek.

"Ahiru-san are you alright? Sorry I made you remember such a horrible thing!." Neko-sensei said panicking a little.

"No, I'm alright _I've felt worse,_ excuse me" she said and ran out the office she went to practice room as she cried while she recalled what happened that day.

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

"Ahiru-chan!" cried a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Misaki-senpai." Ahiru exclaimed while running towards Misaki.

"Where's Maki-senpai?" she asked as she looked around but stopped when she saw a girl with short brown hair and dark pink eyes approached them. The girl named Maki panted and catches her breath before speaking

"Here I am! Misaki why did you leave me?" Maki said while giving her big twin sister a pouting face

"It's because you're slow right Ahiru-chan?" Misaki said while looking at Ahiru whom was covering her mouth and was...shaking

"Ahiru-chan are you alright?" Maki asked looking worried.

"Ahiru-chan are you having trouble breathing?" Misaki asked nearing Ahiru's face which was getting red which caused the her two senpai's to panic when suddenly they heard someone laughing.

"hahaha you two hahaha look funny hhahahahah! and mean hahahaha" Ahiru said while laughing but stopped when she saw her two senpai's angry faces.

"You just had to make us worry don't you?" Misaki said while lifting her fist

"You just had to make us panic and think something is wrong with you." Maki said with an angry face

"Then you tell us were mean, your going to pay Ahiru-chan!" they said in unison and chased Ahiru and she began to run, but she knew that they would catch her, and they did, just a few moments after, and they began to tickle her and she began to laugh so hard

"Stop hahaha IT hahaha" Ahiru pleaded but instead of letting her go they tickled her more

"Not until you say sorry and say were the best persons on earth" Misaki said while grinning

"Or else we wont stop" Maki continued smiling evilly

"Alright you win your the best persons on earth and I'm sorry" Ahiru said and they stopped Ahiru panted coz she's out of breath

"That'll teach you not to call us mean!" they said while laughing.

"_It's been 2 months already since it happened.."_ Ahiru thought.

"Come on lets go its getting dark already" Misaki said leaving the two behind "Hurry up turtles" she continued and ran as Ahiru and Maki ran after her. They were about to cross the street when the sign said "WALK". But a car went zooming towards them

"Get out of the way I'm out of control!" the driver screamed

"Ahiru get out of the way" Maki and Misaki screamed as they pushed Ahiru to safety but in return they got hit instead of Ahiru

"MAKI-SENPAI! MISAKI-SENPAI!" Ahiru screamed as she saw her two senpai's body laying on the ground bloody she ran to then and saw them still alive but losing so much blood

"Maki-senpai, Misaki-senpai please hold on ill call the ambulance!" she said while bring out her phone but was stopped when Misaki held her hand

"Never mind that we wouldn't make it any way.." she said while smiling at Ahiru

"Please don't say that you'll make it!" Ahiru said while crying

"Ahiru-chan please don't show us a crying face we want to see you smiling before we go" Maki said smiling at her as well

"It's good enough that we got to meet a good friend like you Ahiru-chan.." Misaki said

"It's enough for us that we became friends we won't regret meeting you so please smile for us" Maki said pleadingly "And Ahiru please don't forget us"

"Yeah or else we'll die without with a frown on our face" Misaki said and smile as Ahiru smiled but her tears still falling

"There that's better Ahiru-chan please remember we love you like your part of our family. We won't forget you, Arigato Ahiru" they said as they closed their eyes saying "We love you Ahiru live happily goodbye…"

"No...MISAKI-SENPAI,MAKI-SENPIA!" Ahiru screamed holding her two senpai's hands in her own. After 3 days after the incident their funeral came and Ahiru wore her black dress that was given to her by Maki-senpai and her white body bag that was given by Misaki-senpai on her birthday last moth. Ahiru brought two dozens of roses the first on was blue rose the other were white roses she was crying and everybody tried to comfort her but gave up. Ever since then she stayed in her room blaming herself everyday from then on she stayed away from people.

* * *

**End of Flashback**

"I really had to make friends with them don't I It was just 2 month after I erased Fakirs memories when I met them and I...I..." she said but she could not continue since her sobs went on louder and she couldn't speak anymore. She heard a piano playing and thought "Maybe I should just dance Maki and Misaki- senpai always wanted to see me dance"

Ahiru danced and dance but tears keep falling down her face until she couldn't hold the pain anymore she stop and cried. She ran out of the room pass the corridors where in some of the students noticed she was crying. She ran towards the forest behind their school.

"Misaki-senpai…Maki-senpai…" Ahiru kept on repeating their name and unfortunately she bumped into Fakir. And her face was pressed into his chest but backed away quickly.

"Hey watch where you're going!" Fakir said in an angry voice and Ahiru quickly nodded and ran off further to the forest.

"_Was she crying? Did she just say Misaki and Maki?"_ Fair thought but just ignored it and walked back to class but on his way back he noticed everyone was looking for something or rather someone when suddenly Mitsuki, Lillie and Pique went to him.

"Fakir-kun have you seen Ahiru-san?" they asked with worried faces

"Why?" he asked wanting to know what happened.

"Haven't you heard Neko-sensei's announcement?" Pique asked looking ad him

"If I knew would I be asking you?" Fakir asked back sarcastically

"Umm …Of course not." Pique answered

"Neko-sensei announced to look for Ahiru-san because he asked if she had some connection to any students here before and she said yes but when he asked where they are now she said their dead!" Lillie said with a sad face

"What?" Fakir said shocked since he thought she was a happy girl whom thinks she knows others and just judges them.

"She said her friends died because of saving her from a car that lost control and was about to hit her but her two friends pushed her out of the way but they died during the process. She told Neko-sensei that the reason she knows us well is because her friends talk about our class the most." Pique continued

"But she ran of crying and now everyone is looking for her. Because we think that she might do suicide because on what we know she blames herself for everything and ever since she was a child she would always help the weak animals and children whom were being bullied and if she failed she would blame herself." Mitsuki continued after a moment Fakir rushed of to the forest.

"I _don't know why I'm worried about her but there's something about her that reminds me of someone and something. I feel like she knows something about everyone especially me and…I know something about her_" he thought to himself. He looked everywhere but he didn't find her then came across a lake.

"I don't remember any lake near here" he said and walked towards it he looked around and saw the person he has been looking in the middle of the lake when he walked closer he saw that the whole lake was only waist deep he saw Ahiru sit down and cry and when the water reached her neck he was utterly shocked when he had a vision of Ahiru glowing and then turning to the girl he had a vision of and this time she was like saying something to me but I couldn't hear her the suddenly the one name passed through my mind ...Princess Tutu

* * *

Hope you review and read the nxt chap!


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy! ^_^

* * *

_**Continue:**_

"_What was that all about and who was that girl clad in a white dress. It was like she was looking directly at me…Princess Tutu do I know you and how are you related to Ahiru?"_ Fakir thought and just neared the crying Ahiru good thing she didn't see him come close to her or else she could have had run away. So once she noticed him he quickly grabbed her right arm and dragged away from the lake.

"LET ME GO FAKIR!" Ahiru screamed while using her left arm to hit him on his shoulder. Fakir got so irritated he carried her then placed her on top of his shoulder.

"HEY!LET ME GO!" Ahiru screamed while hitting his back. When they came back to the academy everyone would look at them shocked while Ahiru still screamed at Fakir to drop her. Ahiru's tears were all dried up and gone. When they came across the trio; Pique, Lillie and Mitsuki they all had a shock faces when they came pass Ahiru and Fakir

"So you found her?" Pique asked still shocked

"No, I didn't find her." Fakir answered sarcastically and walked towards the office of Neko-sensei. Once they got there it was empty.

"Let me go now!" Ahiru screamed directly at Fakirs ear causing him to look her angrily and suddenly dropped her to the floor.

"OUCH!" Ahiru said and sent a glare towards Fakir whom shrugged it of. When Ahiru stood up and was just about to scream at fakir for suddenly dropping her, the door bust open and Neko-sensei came running in

"Ahiru-san are you alright? Fakir-san thank you for making sure Ahiru-san is alright." said Neko-sensei looking up at Fakir

"Whatever." Fakir replied leaving towards the library.

"Ahiru-san I'm so sorry if I ever hurted you by letting you recall that hurtful memory!" Neko-sensei said while bowing

"It's alright Neko-sensei, but can I be excused for a while I think I need some time for myself." Ahiru said hiding the look of pain from her voice.

"Of course Ahiru-san you need some rest after everything." Neko-sensei said leading her towards the door

"I'll try to come back once I'm feeling well. See you soon Neko-sensei" Ahiru said as she bowed when she opened the doors many students fell down and landed before her. Neko-sensei looked at them with an evil aura.

"As punishment for eavesdropping you all will have to marry me!" he said but every single one of the students's scrambled out of the room. Ahiru ran out of the room together with the other students since she too didn't want to marry Neko-sensei.

Once she was out of the building she went to the school garden in front of the gates as every student went back to their classes. She stood beside the school fountain and recalled every single moment she spent with Mytho, Rue, Uzura, Edel, and especially with Fakir, but everything is different now. When she finally notice her tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why am I crying? It was my decision, my fate, and my sacrifice. The only one I should be blaming is myself." Ahiru said out loud as she sat down on one of the benches. Although she didn't notice that someone was watching her. Ahiru stood up and was about to go home when Fakir stood in front of her.

"What do you want?" Ahiru asked quickly wiping the tears of her face so Fakir won't notice but knowing him he already knew.

"Tell me something. Who're Misaki and Maki? And were their the one whom died in order to save you" Fakir asked looking at her.

"It's none of your business!" Ahiru replied

"Tell me…" Fakir said as he grabbed Ahiru's arm as she walked away

"Stop bothering me! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore especially one of my best friends!" Ahiru screamed then suddenly covered her mouth while Fakir loosed his grip on her arm when he heard what she said. Fakir was about to ask what she was talking about when she ran off.

"_That's it Ahiru! I'm definitely going to find out what your hiding? And why I'm involved in you life, when, how and why? And why do I feel like that when I see hear and whenever your near me. I'm definitely going to find out."_ Fakir thought as he went into the library.

* * *

I know ver super short dont worry Ill make the future chaps longer pls review


	6. Chapter 6

Pls ENJOY: D

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when Ahiru woke up as the sunlight reached her eyes. She slowly got up and went into her bathroom to do her morning routine.

She was wearing a white blouse with a green collar and sleeve together with a matching pair of skirt that reached her knees and a cute pair of green sandals. She decided to let her hair down but place a green flower clip on the side. Ahiru looked at the mirror and smiled approvingly.

She went the kitchen to prepare food but when she went to her fridge there was nothing except for an apple so she sigh and went to her room to get her purse.

"_Sure is lonely to live on your own. I better buy some food from the Grocery store."_ Ahiru thought as she went to the 'Jareer Grocery store'. When she entered she was greeted by some of the employees which were some of her friends.

"Ohayo minna-san" Ahiru replied and went to the fruit section. She was carrying a lot of bags from her shopping for food when she bumped into a person in front of her.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going." Ahiru said while bowing and picked up all the food that fell off her bag.

"Watch where your going, you~" the person said and Ahiru quickly dropped the food she picked. "_I know that voice..."_ Ahiru thought and slowly looked up and saw..

"Fakir!" Ahiru exclaimed then looked away quickly picking up all the food and placed them in the bag. "I'm very sorry!" she said again before leaving but stopped when Fakir held her arm.

"_What did I just do that for?" _Fakir thought as he looked at Ahiru and suddenly saw the vision of the girl dressed in white again.

"Is everything alright?" Ahiru asked as she neared Fakir.

I'm fine!" Fakir screamed scaring Ahiru a little since this was the first time he ever screamed at her. Scared of what might happen next she decided to leave.

"Sorry, I'll be going now." Ahiru said as she ran, she didn't know where but just somewhere far, far from Fakir.

"_Oh great look what you did! Now you have to look for her again." _Fakir thought as he ran towards the direction Ahiru went. Ahiru hadn't gotten far and notice she was in the park.

She went near the fountain and dropped her bags in a near by bench and sat there. She took out a two-sided picture that showed fakir and her in her duck form sitting on a bench eating ice cream. Fakir held the ice cream on his left hand while the other on her head, while she had her wings open trying to grab the ice cream an irritated look on her face. While on the other side was her and Fakir when she hadn't turn into a duck yet. Fakir was holding Ahiru's cheeks making Ahiru smile even with an irritated face while he had a grin.

It was taken by a photographer, who said he has never seen such a very close relationship so he gave the picture to her.

Behind the photo, in a neat hand writing was written "I'll always protect you Ahiru..No matter what form you're in-Fakir"

"Why did I run away from him? I wasn't supposed to be scared? I mean its Fakir right? The Fakir that... knows nothing about you... Whom has completely forgotten you." she said to herself as tears started falling down her face.

"Who forgot about you?" Ahiru turned around and saw Fakir standing behind her. Looking at her curiously and sat besides her, trying to look at the photo, but she hid the photo in her pocket quickly.

"It nothing...I mean no one!" Ahiru said as she wiped away the tears from her eyes. She faced Fakir and smiled at him. And Fakir sat there feeling some what...right and.. Comfortable, like it was like this before, but he couldn't remember. Yet it felt wrong, the smile felt wrong, it was forced, a fake, and for some unknown reason hurt him.

"It's not nothing and certainly not no one. I heard my name! Tell me…who are you? How come you seem like you know something that no one else does? Especially about me..." Fakir asked looking at her eyes, it was so beautiful like he could be lost in them forever and still not find a way out.

"It's...none of your business" she said as she stood up and took her bags and ran in a hurry to get way not noticing the photo fall off her pocket.

Fakir stood there and saw a photo fall from Ahiru's pocket, he was about to tell her when she ran away. Fakir took the photo and was stunned. When he tuned it only to have his eyes widen and ran after her. When he finally reached her he grabbed her arm and led her at the back of her house and turned her around to face him.

"Fakir what are you~" Ahiru said but was cut off when Fakir held the picture in front of her.

"When, How, why? Explain yourself Ahiru! I'm not leaving until you do?" Fakir said as Ahiru stared at Fakir with a worried face...she couldn't escape she was pinned on the wall…there was no explanation for the photo except the truth….what will Ahiru do now…

* * *

ahahaha what WILL she do?


	7. Chapter 7

Hi! Pls ENJOY! Hope You like it! Hi! Pls ENJOY! Hope you like it!

Continuation;

"I don't kn..know w..what y..your talk..ing a..bou.t" Ahiru stuttered as she looked at Fakir with worry written in her eyes. "An..And I…I don't know anything about that photo. Now let go of me!" Ahiru screamed trying to squirm out of Fakir's grasp.

"Don't play dumb with me. I saw this fall out of your pocket! Now tell me. When was this photo taken? Why are we together here? Why don't I remember anything about this? Why did I write that I'll protect you? What's the meaning of _no matter what form you're in_? Answer me!" Fakir screamed curiosity, anger, sadness, and confusion all evident in his eyes while his voice held seriousness in it. Ahiru bit her lower lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I..I told you I don't know! Now let me go!" Ahiru said as she looked at Fakir.

"I know you're lying! You think you know how everybody feel's you think you know everything about me, But you don't know what happened in my past, you don't know how...!" Fakir said but was cut off by Ahiru

"I don't think, I know what you feel! I know you're past Fakir! I know, alright! I know you had a rough childhood, that you're parents died, that your blaming yourself, I know everything about you! Do you think it's easy for me not to tell you! Do you think I like what's going on between us now?" Ahiru screamed tears rolling down her face.

"Then tell me! Why do you have to hide it?" Fakir said shock and confusion mixed in one shown on his face.

"I can't tell you! I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want to! Please stop it...stop it!" Ahiru screamed again while looking down.

"I can't tell me what? Why'll I get hut and stop what, Ahiru?" Fakir screamed as he neared Ahiru and dropped his hand o his side except the hand with the photo on it.

"I can't tell you anything! I'll hurt you so stay away from me!" she screamed "And stop it.." she whispered " Stop hurting me! You don't know what I'm going through! How hurt I am! Do you think it's easy for me! Easy for me to know that every single friend of mine forgot about me! Do you think it's easy to not tell you the truth? Do you think its easy for me to just forget and ignore you? You the person whom I understood and understands me! You the one who only cared for me and stood by my side after it all ended!" Ahiru screamed as her tears flowed down her face. A heartbeat later she covered and mouth and looked at Fakir's face clearly shocked of what she said.

Fakir was taken aback by what Ahiru said. He never thought that Ahiru felt this way. Ahiru saw look of shock on Fakir's face

"I'm sorry, I said too much...Forget what I said please...please, forget..I don't want to do that to you again…Fakir..Please.." Ahiru said. Fakir shocked out of his mind lessened his grip on the photo. Ahiru grabbed the photo and pushed Fakir.

Ahiru went around her house to the front door and ran in then locked the door. When Fakir snapped out of his daze he stood up left after looking at the door where Ahiru stood crying.

Her words slowly repeating itself in his head ;

"I don't think, I know what you feel! I know you're past Fakir! I know, alright! I know you had a rough childhood, that you're parents died, that your blaming yourself, I know everything about you! Do you think it's easy for me not to tell you! Do you think I like what's going on between us now?"

"I can't tell you! I don't want you to get hurt! I don't want to! Please stop it...stop it!"

"I can't tell you anything! I'll hurt you so stay away from me!"

"And stop it.."

"Stop hurting me! You don't know what I'm going through! How hurt I am! Do you think it's easy for me! Easy for me to know that every single friend of mine forgot about me! Do you think it's easy to not tell you the truth? Do you think it's easy for me to just forget and ignore you? You the person whom I understood and understand me! You the one who only cared for me and stood by my side after it all ended!"

"I'm sorry, I said too much...Forget what I said please...please, forget..I don't want to do that to you again…Fakir..Please.."

"Fakir..please…please..please…forget….don't hurt me…not easy…I know…understand you…can't tell you…don't want to do it again…."

Fakir went home in a while after the incident. When he got to his dorm he dropped to his bed and fell asleep, flashes of light and images storming in his head. And his last thought…Ahiru's crying face, which brought a stab of pain in his heart.

Hope you liked it pleases R&R this chap!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8's up hope you enjoy!

Thank you for the following;

James Birdsong ()

Miss Yuuki Kiryuu

Shanice1998

Bluepanda800

* * *

It's a bright Monday morning and most of the students in Kinkan Academy was still sleeping in their cozy home. Except for one pink haired girl who was walking in the long corridors of the academy. She went into the locker room to change her clothes and went inside the dance room. Little did she know a green haired boy was looking at her through a space in the door.

"What is Ahiru doing here this early" said the boy

"_What should I do? I can't let Fakir get in danger because of me!_" Ahiru thought while dancing, Ahiru closed her eyes as she thought about all the time she had with Fakir that almost placed him in danger.

* * *

**Ahiru's POV**

"_I don't want to endanger Fakir anymore" I thought as I kept on dancing _

_"There's nothing you can do. He'll be in anger because of you." a man's voice said_

_"No! I'll save him no matter what." I thought_

_"What can you do when you can't even protect yourself." the man said once again_

_"No! That's not true" I protested while shaking in my dance_

_"You're the only reason while Fakir is in danger why he was lonely and sad in the first place if you hadn't come in his life he would be happy and safe but you, you placed him in danger you made him a sacrifice!" the voice said at first it was only a whisper by the voice was getting louder._

_"No! No it can't be that's not true" I said while stumbling_

_"You know it true you made his life miserable. You might have taken away the darkness that surrounds him but you replaced it with something much more….horrible..and terrifying…" the voice said slowly fading _

_"No! No! stop it! STOP IT! _**NO!"** I screamed as tears ran down my face, the last thing I heard I heard was a voice calling out to me before being plunged into total darkness"

* * *

**Normal POV**

Ahiru woke up and saw the white ceiling. She looked around and saw Fakir leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest while looking at her. Ahiru smiled a little which caused Fakir to be shocked. Ahiru noticed this and became stoic.

"So you're awake..." Fakir said as he let his arms fall his and straighten his posture. He went beside Ahiru's bed and place his right hand in his pocket.

"Fakir...What are you doing here? Why are you here? And what happened?" Ahiru asked as she panicked a little and noticed that only Fakir and her were at the room which then she remembered what had taken place yesterday which made her more nervous.

"You fell unconscious while you danced." Fakir said as he looked at the girl who refused to meet his gaze. He went beside her bed and sat down on the chair beside it.

"Ohh...I see" Ahiru said as she remembered everything that happened. She began shivering as she remembered what the voice said about Fakir. She quickly recovered and stopped shivering. Fakirs notice this but just kept it for himself.

"Thank you for bringing me here. I'm fine now so you can leave and.." Ahiru said but stopped when she felt Fakir hold her hand which cause her to look at him. After a heartbeat she gazed somewhere else.

"I didn't come here to just wait for you to wake up and leave. I came here for a reason; I want to know.." Fakir said and felt Ahiru stiffen.

"I..I..I..."Ahiru said stuttering and was cut off by Fakir

"You say you can't Ahiru..but the truth is you won't, your afrai-" Fakir said as he looked at Ahiru but stopped when Ahiru screamed at him.

"If you know then stop!" Ahiru screamed and faced Fakir while tears slowly slide down her face. When Ahiru faced him, Fakir saw something in her eyes; sadness, loneliness, guilty and...Fear, together with many negative emotions.

"Why?" Fakir asked gently as he looked down on the floor while Ahiru looked at the other side of the bed. After what happened and what he discovered he promised to be more careful about his actions and words when with Ahiru.

"Why are you scared? I don't know you yet every time I see you, every time I look in your eyes I see...it seems like your pushing me away but I feel like you want me to stay..and I don't even know you too well but I feel like I want to stay with you...I feel pain when I see that sad look in your eyes yet I don't know why..." Fakir said as he looked up and faces Ahiru.

"..." Ahiru was speechless when she heard this. Ahiru felt hot tears run down her face. Ahiru covered her face with her hands and cried. Fakir went up and hugged her.

Somehow he felt like he wanted her to be happy he wanted her to be with him. When Ahiru felt Fakir hug her she suddenly stopped, then more tears ran down her face as she suddenly hugged Fakir back. Fakir was shocked yet somewhat happy. After a while Ahiru stopped crying and fell asleep on his chest.

Fakir placed Ahiru on the bed and vowed something to himself that he never thought he would have. And for some reason his promise felt right.

The sun had already set and it was dark. Fakir fell asleep on his arms that were place on the bed. Fakir looked at Ahiru and held her hand before closing his eyes

"_I will protect you no matter what the cost...Ahiru." _A single falling star fell as Fakir said this words and the night grew still and quiet.

"Soon you shall be with me little princess...sleep well...for soon your story shall end with a beautiful...tragic...finale...Hahahahaha..Hahahahaha.." a loud voice said as it echoed throughout the night as a man watched a screen where A princess and a knight fell asleep.

* * *

Is it alright? Is it boring? Pls tell me so I can improve! pls R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Enjoy! Thank you very very very much for supporting me! :

james birdsong()

bluepanda800

And my big sister Ate Sabina (well not really, but still she's like a big sister to me)

* * *

It's a beautiful Wednesday morning; everyone in Ahiru's dance class came to visit her. Fakir just stood at the corner of the room not minding anyone. The boys brought flowers while the girls brought food.

"Ahiru-san we were worried about you!" said Pique while holding Ahiru's hand

"Yeah, the class wasn't the same without you!" Lillie said while everyone nodded even Neko-sensei did.

"You really did scare us. We suddenly saw Fakir carrying you unconscious!" Mitsuki said then pointed at Fakir who was looking out the window.

"Yes, we all should thank Fakir-san that he saw Ahiru-san faint." Neko-sensei said then everyone murmured their thanks to Fakir while he just said 'whatever'

"Sorry for worrying you like this. And thank you for visiting me." Ahiru said while getting another basket and flowers from her friends.

"Don't worry about it Ahiru-san. Just make sure you heal in time for the festival." Lillie said while holding Pique's hand her eyes shining at the mention of the festival.

"Everyone is so excited. We just can't wait for your performance with Fakir. It's been two weeks and were already decorating the stage." Mitsuki said as she joined their conversation.

"Hahaha...I see. Well I'll do my best." Ahiru as she laughs out softly. Everyone smiled. Fakir looked at Ahiru's smiling face, and what shocked him most was he was smiling as well.

"I'm glad you're happy Ahiru-san" Neko-sensei said as tears fell down his face. Ahiru smiled back at them just then the nurse came in and said visiting hours were over. No one noticed how time passed and it was already 6 in the evening. Everyone bid farewell.

"Oh! Wait!" the nurse said as she stopped Fakir when he was about to leave. Fakir turned and raised his eyebrow looking at the nurse

"What?" Fakir asked as he leaned on the door

"Oh..Well you see since the festival is coming soon some of the hospitals nurses are on break so we decided that at least one person can take care of the patient. And since you two look like you have a close relationship-.." the nurse said

"No!" Ahiru screamed startling the two and blushed "I mean..I don't want to be a...bother and I think...Fakir might be busy...And...Well..." Ahiru said totally flushed when she remembered last night's incident

"No, its fine. I'm not doing anything." Fakir said as he stood up and walked toward the chair besides Ahiru and looked out the window, both blushing furiously then nurse smiled at the two and left. There was not a single noise, making them both awkward so Ahiru started a conversation

"Um..I don't want to disturb you but..Why did you agree to stay?...I mean it's not like I don't like you here or anything..I'm just wondering" Ahiru said looking at the flower vase beside Fakir.

"Actually..I don't know either." Fakir said but it surprised him, usually he would just say whatever and then leave or at least stay silent and just ignore her but somehow every time he was with her he felt calm. Since they first talked he became less cold and he could still remember;

**Flashback**

* * *

Fakir was walking in the hallway when he bumped into someone when he turned at the corner. He was about to yell at the person but didn't when he saw the new student at his class this was actually the first time they had contact usually they would never cross path.

"Oh..I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was.." Ahiru said and stopped when she noticed it was Fakir then looked at the floor. All her things were scattered everywhere and sigh.

"I'm really sorry" Ahiru said and picked up her books then noticed Fakir picking up her essay. Ahiru took it from him and thanked him before running off and a paper fell from her bag before disappearing into one of the halls in Kinkan Academy. He took the paper and read it he somehow smiled when he read the title, he didn't actually read it but the title seemed to get his attention. Fakir was at the library when he saw Ahiru go inside. When Ahiru saw him she went to him.

"Um..Excuse me, This morning when I bumped into to you did you happen to see a...a piece of paper with an essay called "The noble knight and writer". If you see it please give it to me" Ahiru said before turning to leave.

"You mean this." Fakir said taking a piece of paper showing it to Ahiru.

"Yes, this is it. Thank you" Ahiru said before bowing. Fakir walked to a table near the window and sat down in a chair.

"Would you mind telling me the content. I haven't really read it yet but it seems interesting. I don't usually read things that aren't mine." He said Ahiru smiled a little before it disappeared and sat near Fakir.

"It's about a boy who's role is to be a writer but he didn't want it he wanted to be a knight to protect someone. Even though everyone told him it was dangerous he still tried to protect someone but he thought he couldn't so he almost gave up." Ahiru said and looked at Fakir's expression; he looked peaceful as he looked out the window he glanced at her from the corner of his eye telling her to continue.

"The boy just wrote and wrote but little did he know he was protecting someone, through he's writing he still wanted to protect the person he said was important to him. And so because of his will he became a knight that protected his important person. He didn't realize it but he had a special power to make those he writes come true if he just believed. He was a noble knight while being just a writer." Ahiru said walking out the room after whispering something that she thought he couldn't hear but he heard it nonetheless. "Just like you..Fakir"

**End of flashback**

* * *

Fakir looked at Ahiru's sleeping figure and smiled before laying his head on his arms. Little did he know Ahiru was having a nightmare.

**Dream**

* * *

_Ahiru was the leaning on the tree near the pond where Ahiru saw Fakir crying. When Fakir showed up and smiled at him Ahiru walked over to him but he backed away Ahiru tried to reach him but couldn't._

_"Fakir wait! Fakir!" She kept on shouting his name then suddenly tears came of his eyes, murmuring about how he became lonely and sad because of her. _

_"I became lonely. I suffered because of you.." Fakir said then suddenly Misaki and Maki-senpai appeared in front of her, bloods everywhere._

_"We died because of you. We suffered as well because of you. You're the reason why we suffer." they both said then all three of them were saying 'We suffer because of you' over and over again. Then the voice came back to her._

_"Everyone will suffer and die because you live because of you" it said over and over again_

**End of Dream**

* * *

Ahiru woke up hearing her name when she could see clearly she saw Fakir with a look of relief. Then she felt something hot on her cheeks and realized it was Fakirs hand.

"Ahiru, are you alright? You kept on screaming!'' Fakir said as he held her hand. Ahiru looked at Fakir then fresh tears flowed out of her eyes again. She hugged Fakir and cried her heart out.

"Ahiru..." Fakir said not knowing what to do.

"Please.. just for a while...I need to let it all out..please" Ahiru begged as she cried more. Fakir nodded and held her not letting her go. Fakir thought that just a few days ago they always fought and fought but now he felt like she was just a child that needed someone. After a while Fakir's shirt was damp because of all the crying he laid her down and was about to let go of her hand.

"Please don't leave me" Ahiru whispered tightening her grip on Fakirs hand. Fakir's bangs covered his eyes as he sat down and whispered "I won't..Never" before falling to sleep still hand in hand with Ahiru.

"The story is in motion. It shall all begin. The princess who has yet to fulfill her duty, every night full of suffering. The knight starting to have visions and pledged to do a mission. And soon a girl who will bring them back together. hahaha hahahaha...hahaha hahahaha" A voice said as he looked into two screens one showing the princess and her knight while the other a young girl walking down the dark streets of town.

* * *

Wow I did it! This is I think the longest chapter! Hooray pls R&R it really makes me happy. Hope its not confusing ask me any questions if you want. THANKS FOR THE REVIEW AND SUPPORT!


	10. Chapter 10

Enjoy! Pls review

* * *

"Hahahahahaha...lets see what our princess and knight do? It seems like the _girl _will be coming sooner than expected. This is getting interesting don't you think so... the voice said and turned to look at a woman behind him. "Yes...Drosselmeyer" replied an emotionless voice.

It was once again a lovely woke up to see Fakir holding her hand. Ahiru blushed and looked at Fakirs face.

"He looks so peaceful. Fakir...I miss you." Ahiru whispered as she struggled to keep a sob from coming out and her tears from falling. Then she heard Fakir stir, she quickly brushed the tears of her face with her free hand and closed her eyes. As Ahiru closed her eyes Fakir woke up and looked at Ahiru's face. He noticed something shine on Ahiru's face and notice a tear fall from her closed eyes.

Fakir slowly stood up hesitantly reached out his hand and finally wiped her tear with his thumb. Ahiru started to shake and held the tears back but couldn't stop it any longer when Fakir stood up and held her in his arms. Ahiru continued to cry as she remembered the times Fakir held her, as a girl or as a duck. The way he comforted her through actions and words, and the way he would always smile; the smile that he only showed to her and tell her that everything alright and that they'll solve everything together, always.

"_Fakir…Fakir…I miss you…How I wish we could be like before…but now we can't…because of me…I'm sorry..Fakir.."_ Ahiru thought as she sobbed and cried and held on Fakir's shirt. When she finally calmed down she looked up and saw tint of pink on Fakirs face but shrugged it off thinking it was the sun, for Fakir never blushed, except for that one time.

"I'm sorry for suddenly acting like this, and sorry I got your shirt wet, Fakir. I just remembered someone, a boy who would always be like this to me…comfort me in times of sadness.." Ahiru said and looked down.

Suddenly Fakir felt angry and sad when he heard 'boy' so he let her go and sat on his chair not taking his hand of hers. He felt like he wanted to comfort her and will protect her. He didn't know why but he can't stop thinking about her, especially when she cries like this he just suddenly react on instinct and hugs her.

"Why...Why do you keep on crying these past few nights?" Fakir asked finally letting his curious side win. He looked up and faced her as he let her go and sat down.

"I just want to…let all my feelings out. I can't say it to anyone so it seems it came out in tears. And I'm sorry, you became my victim…you see once someone see's me cry…its makes it easier to just cry in front of that someone who saw…" Ahiru said smiling sadly at him. Fakir was about to say something when the door opened and revealed the nurse.

"Good Morning Ahiru-san, Fakir-san. I just like to tell you that, you're free to go and you don't have to worry about the expenses, Fakir-san took care of them for you." the nurse said and left the room. Ahiru has shock written on her face and looked up at Fakir. When Fakir noticed her looking at him he quickly turned.

"Get dressed. I'm taking you home" Fakir said as he left the. Ahiru got dressed and went outside to see Fakir standing by the door. They headed to her home by passing through the forest, not wanting to get attention from the crowd in the street. Ahiru got tired and sat beside a nearby lake that was halfway to her home.

"..Thank you, Fakir" Ahiru said looking at Fakir who was leaning on a tree beside her. Ahiru looked at the lake where she would always go with Fakir. Ahiru suddenly remembered all the times she spent with Fakir. She smiled and let a single tear fall.

"Ahiru..." Fakir said and looked at the lake. Ahiru looked up at Fakir.

"Yes?" Ahiru asked with curiosity written on her face

"I'm only going to say this once...Thanks..." Fakir said hiding his blush behind his bangs.

"For what?" Ahiru asked shocked and curious.

"For...Well...For telling me how you feel. And I'm...sorry..For prying in your life. I just wanted to know what happened to me. I just suddenly wake up the next morning and always feel like something's missing. Then you came, something about you is...well something tells me I met you before. Then I just suddenly see images in my mind." Fakir explained then shock was suddenly revealed on his face.

He didn't know why he was open to Ahiru but he didn't care, that's what surprised him. While Ahiru's eyes widened at what he said, she wasn't surprised that he said thank you since she heard him say it to her after she save Rue and Mythos what shocked her is he was saying sorry and was opening up to her. The old Fakir who has his memories is normal but this Fakir doesn't know her and yet...He's still the same Fakir she knew before, maybe she was wrong that he changed.

"I just get angry that you know everything about me…me…and yet…I…don't know anything that happened last year. I remember some parts of last year…but there was an empty space…in some of them…I was talking to someone but no one was there…so I'm sorry..for hurting you and giving you a hard time…" Fakir said as he remembered her words when he followed her to her house to ask…no…he demanded that she tell him. Guilt returning after he recapped what he did.

"It's fine...It's not your fault…It's mine… so I'm sorry too…You just got curious and angered…because here's the person who knows what happened last year, who tells you she knows everything about you…and yet…and yet she won't tell you…I'd feel and do the same…so I'm sorry too…" Ahiru said looking at Fakir's shocked face.

"Do you mind telling me what images you see?" Ahiru asked "_Maybe he's just seeing something odd…_" she thought.

"I keep on seeing Princess Tutu...From 'The prince and the raven' and a yellow duck every time I look at you… I know it's weird… since you don't look like her…especially the duck" Fakir said "_Except the ducks eyes and Princess Tutu's smile they look exactly like yours…_" he thought then looked at Ahiru to see her gasp and stand up.

"How do you know Princess Tutu? How come you see her when you look at me? Do you remember or see anything else?" Ahiru said looking at Fakir with fear in her eyes.

"I did some research in the library. I saw it when I first saw you. I don't know why I see her when I look at you. And I don't remember anything, but I do see a boy with white hair and silver eyes together with a girl with black hair and red eyes as well when I read that book. And the odd one is me in armor with a sword, and whenever I dance with you I kind of feels like...well feels familiar…like we danced a million times before…." Fakir replied and looked at Ahiru's eyes and saw the fear in it.

"Oh no..."Ahiru whispered so low that Fakir didn't hear her but saw her lips move.

"Now that I told you would you also mind telling me why you're frightened?" Fakir said and stood up straight looking at her eyes.

"What do you mean? I'm not frightened! Let's go shall we. I want to rest at home." Ahiru said smiling but wasn't able to completely hide the fear in her eyes.

Fakir wanted to ask further but stopped himself, so he won't hurt her like that time. They were about to leave when their surroundings changed. They were standing in a beautiful meadow where flowers bloomed, a light mist hovered around and a beautiful lake before them.

"I see you're still the same, Ahiru. Protecting others even if it meant hurting yourself physically…And emotionally" a voice said and a girl that was a few years older than them appeared and she completely looked like Edel.

"Edel-san...Is it you?" Ahiru said tears falling. Fakir stood in front of her.

"No, I'm afraid not Ahiru..I'm her twin sister, Ethel." Ethel said and walked towards them. Fakir placed an arm in front of Ahiru.

"Hahaha" Ethel chuckle as she looked at Fakir and Ahiru "I see...it seems that the stranger wants to become the Princess's knight once again." Ethel said and smiled

"Fakir its fine...Please trust me..." Ahiru said when she saw doubt in Fakir's eyes. Fakir let his arm down but still kept his guard up. Ahiru stepped forward tears still running down her face. When she was near Ethel she hugged her.

"I'm sorry, Ethel –san, but you remind me of Edel-san..." Ahiru said and cried more. Ethel hugged her back and broke the hug.

"I'm sorry to say this but I'm here to warn you..."Ethel said looking at Fakir then at Ahiru.

"Warn us about what...and who are you?" Fakir asked confusion written on his face.

"The prince and the raven will continue…"Ethel said seriously. Ahiru stepped back clearly frightened by what she heard. "_If it has a continuation it means a new tragedy will be born…but how?_" Ahiru thought while Fakir looked confused.

"Drosselmeyer the author who made tragic ending for the stories he made except for one, 'The prince and the raven'. But what does that story have to do with a threat? And what's the continuation, the authors dead how can he continue it?" Fakir asked looking at Ahiru and Ethel.

Ethel looked at Fakir and touched Ahiru's pendant with her hand and pointed at Fakir with the other.

"Don't worry you will...I'm returning your memories Fakir." Ethel said and the pendant started to glow. Ahiru looked shocked while Fakir looked bewildered and eager yet hesitant looking at Ahiru's frightened face.

"No don't!...You can't…he'll be in danger please…I don't want to do it again… Ahiru said.

"What 'did' you do Ahiru?" Ethel asked her hands and the pendant glowing like flames.

"I…I don't want to erase his memories again!" Ahiru shouted tuning so she'll face Ethel and not Fakir.

"What?...You…you were the one who erased my memories…!" Fakir asked looking angered, shocked and sad.

"I had no choice…" Ahiru said.

"I'm sorry, Ahiru…but I need to return Fakirs memories for the better…an no matter what you won't be able to erase his memories one more." Ethel said and a straight line of light that glowed like flame shot through Fakirs chest and mind entering him. When the light faded Ahiru saw Fakir on the ground unconscious.

"Fakir! Fakir are you alright? Fakir!" Ahiru exclaimed and ran to Fakir, hugging him to her chest.

"Don't worry, Ahiru. He's fine but when he wakes up he'll remember everything. And your capability to erase anyone's memories still remains, you can use it on anyone easily, but on Fakir, it will be hard for you need your whole heart to agree to erase it." Ethel said placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Why? Why did you let him remember? He's going to be in danger!" Ahiru said tears streaming down her face. Ethel stood up as the mist thickened around her.

"He's not going to be in danger. You are. He will protect you. You need him just like he needs you. He I your knight Princess Ahiru" Ethel said as the mist got thicker and thicker.

"What do you mean? Ethel-san!" Ahiru screamed and then they were back at the lake.

"He's back Ahiru. Drosselmeyer is back.." Ethel's voice said as it slowly faded. Ahiru summoned the plant and it carried Fakir and her towards her house. Ahiru dragged him to her bed and laid him there. Only one thing on her mind

"Drosselmeyer is back..."

* * *

"Hahaha...the story is in motion. Let's begin the tragic story of 'The duck and her knight' hahahahaha...I'M BACk! Hahahahahahahahaha" Drosselmeyer said.

* * *

Yehey I'm done. Please Review And thank for the support to;

Ate Sabina

Shanice1998 or Kerrifa

james birdsong()

p0p-virg097()

cirquegirl81


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy! Pls R&R :)

* * *

"Be safe Ahiru..Fakir..." Edel said as she looked in a lake where she saw Fakir and Ahiru sleeping "For my sister requested it before _that _happened." she continued as she looked at another image on the lake where a young woman who looked extremely like her walk throughout the town with eyes that were filled with nothing.

* * *

It was a cloudy afternoon saying that a storm was close. Ahiru woke up to hear birds chirping, see the sun covered up in the sky then she stood up and opened her dorr to see Fakir leaning on her door and...what! Ahiru looked at Fakir with surprised then was suddenly overcome by different emotions. Ahiru looked at Fakirs eyes as he walked towards her not loosing eye contact

"Fa...Fakir..." Ahiru said her voice shaking as she backed away scared of the serious face on Fakir's face. Fakir looked at Ahiru as rain poured outside. The storm has begun.

"Explain! Why did you erase my memories? How did you become a girl again? Why didn't you tell me? What's going on? What did Edel say? What did she warn you about?" Fakir asked with anger in his voice. Ahiru looked at Fakir. "_If I tell Fakir he might be in danger. What should I do?_" Ahiru thought as Fakir grew impatient. Thunder and lightning clapped in the sky making Ahiru flinch.

"Answer me. Ahiru!" Fakir screamed when Ahiru fell on the bed. Ahiru flinched at Fakir's tone but sat up and quickly tried to run away but Fakir grabbed her arm before she could go more than a few steps then pinned her on the bed.

"Ahiru tell me!" Fakir said as he held her on both of her arms. Ahiru looked down unable to hold back the tears any longer.

"Let me go.." Ahiru whispered and when Fakir didn't let go she struggled in his hold. "Let me go! Let me go!" Ahiru screamed as she cried in Fakir's chest. Fakir was surprised but still held her. Ahiru shook as she grew weak from crying. Fakir's anger disappeared when he realized that Ahiru wouldn't keep a secret from him unless it meant hurting others. Fakir's hold got loose as his arms wrapped around Ahiru's waist letting his elbows and knees support his weight then buried his face beside Ahiru's face.

"Ahiru...I'm sorry… but why? Why did you make me break my promise…" Fakir whispered in her ear. Ahiru cried more and hugged back. Fakir sat on the bed while Ahiru was on his lap her side facing him. Ahiru calmed down but her tears still didn't stop. Fakir felt his shirt being damp and tightened his arms around her.

"I'm...I'm...sorry...I'm so...sorry..." Ahiru whispered as she looked at Fakir. Fakir's eyes softened.

"Ahiru, tell me what's going on? I'll protect you...no matter it takes" Fakir as he looked in Ahiru's eyes. Ahiru hesitantly nodded.

"I...I was...I...Erased your...Memories because...the people who gave me my...human form back told me that...Anyone near me will..Be in...Danger. I didn't tell you...because I don't...want you to be...in danger. And because...of me...two...people...Died...trying to...protect...Me."Ahiru said tears falling.

Fakir's anger suddenly resurfaced as he realized Ahiru was blaming herself again and his stare became intense as he looked at Ahiru who winced. At the sight of Ahiru's frightened expression his anger subsided. "Why can't I stay mad at you?" Fakir whispered at her and neared Ahiru then hugged her then silently whispered in her ear "It's not your fault Ahiru. That I know. And from what you said they gave their life to protect you...Don't let it be wasted by living in sadness and guilt." his breath on her face.

"But..I..." Ahiru started but was cut off when Fakir spoke.

"I made a promise Ahiru and I don't intend on breaking it. I will protect you." Fakir said as he hugged Ahiru tighter.

"Fakir...I'm scared...of Edel-san's...Warning..."Ahiru said as she hugged Fakir back. Fakir was suddenly overcome with protectiveness when he heard that she was scared and judging from her shaking and shivering voice it was very serious and tightened his hold pressing her to his chest.

"Why? What did she say?" Fakir said his hand running over her waist long hair to comfort her showing that he's beside her…always.

"Fakir...he...he's back..." Ahiru said fear in her voice. Fakir couldn't understand so he lowered Ahiru so he can see her face.

"Who is?" Fakir asked looking at Ahiru.

"Drosselmeyer.."Ahiru said. Lightning clapped outside the window then she saw Fakirs eyes that were immediately filled with hatred. Fakir was filled with rage, protectiveness, holding Ahiru tighter if it was possible.

"Don't worry Ahiru…I'll be here…here with you…always…" he whispered as Ahiru fell asleep feeling comfortable in his arms as he stroked her hair. Fakir looked at Ahiru and smiled. He placed her on the bed. It was already dark and there was a storm outside. Fakir was going back to the guest room when Ahiru's hand grabbed his. Fakir turned and saw Ahiru looking at him with terrified eyes. Waking up from the lack of warm arms around her and fear devouring her.

"Can you…stay…please? I don't want…to be alone...Ahhh!" Ahiru screamed when lightning struck. Fakir smiled and sat on the chair he held Ahiru's hand and was about to rest his head on the study table when Ahiru tugged on his hand. Fakir looked and saw her move to the side. Fakir stood then finally sat on bed leaning on the head board. Ahiru slowly moved towards Fakir and hugged him on the waist while her head rested on his chest. Fakir smiled and hugged her back. "_I will protect you from that monster, I promise. I won't leave you no matter what…I wont let that monster use us…I won't allow him to break us apart again!_" Fakir Thought before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"What is happening? I can't see anything!" A man screamed angrily looking at a image with nothing but a thick fog while the other showed a girl walking back towards the castle. "It's _them _and…and that Edel girl is helping them I will see the most tragic story ever. I won't allow it...I won't allow it to become a happy ending! Hahahaha...hahaha hahahaha" Drosselmeyer said as he's laugh rang throughout the castle.

* * *

What do you think? Is it nice. My big sis helped me and gave me advice thank you big sis!

Pls review I'll try to update again soon. EVERY WEEKEND that is! ^-^


End file.
